His Own Wand
by Adventis
Summary: There's a murderer at Hogwarts....MM Slash, Angst, HC
1. Chapter 1

**His Own Wand**

/Ouch/

Harry's head made abrupt contact with the cold stone floor. Pin pricks of dull yellow light penetrated the dark, before his vision faded back into use. The figure standing over him was the same figure that had just ambushed him in the darkness. The dark, slightly hunched figure emitted malevolence like radioactivity. No less dangerous for it's subtlety.

/What the…/

Silhouetted against the dim night sky, the raising of a horribly familiar wand was just visible. His wand. He had only a minute ago raised it in self-defence and dropped it. Now it was being used against him; his own wand.

A soft chuckle bounced uncomfortably off the surrounding walls. Harry's mind waded through hundreds upon thousands of fragmented memories trying to place the sound. It wasn't Voldemort. It wasn't Snape. It wasn't even Malfoy. It wasn't anyone who normally tried to kill him or make his life at Hogwarts hell. While he was thinking, the human spectre struck.

As his mind and lips formed the words 'Who are you?' his attacker's formed and uttered the last thing he ever heard.

"Avada Kedavra"

The last thing Harry Potter knew in this world was a blinding flash of green light. And then no more.


	2. Chapter 2

She was hysterical. She had been all morning. Madame Pomfrey advanced carrying a large dose of a sleeping draught and sank gently to the floor to persuade her to drink. It wasn't difficult, and she soon fell into a dark, dreamless sleep.

"Honestly Minerva, of all the people to find him!"

Poppy Pomfrey was beside herself as she and Minerva McGonagall lifted Hermione Granger onto the nearest bed. Minerva said nothing, but gazed at the sleeping girl in front of her. Tears blurred her vision before being swiftly blinked back to make room for her more usual persona.

"I must see Albus immediately. I trust Hermione will not be disturbed here Poppy?"

"Of course not."

"I'll be back shortly. I only hope Albus has some answers."

With that, Minerva steeled herself to, once more, become Professor McGonagall.

It began before she had closed the Infirmary door, with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

"Professor…is Hermione alright?"

"What happened to Harry?"

"We've heard…"

"I'm well aware of what you will have heard by now Miss Brown. The short answer is that we simply don't know, and you would do well not to listen to such gossip, both of you!"

She snapped and walked away, shaken by the possibilities thrown up by the school gossips.

"Fizzing Whizzbee."

The professor paused briefly to mutter the correct password to the waiting gargoyle, before slipping through the gap in the wall.

Harry Potter. Dead. It didn't seem possible, but she knew it was true. Left alone with her thoughts for a moment as the steps moved up towards the Headmaster's office, she attempted to piece together what had happened.

Hermione Granger, looking for Professor Sinistra early that morning, had instead found Harry Potter's body at the top of the Astronomy Tower. Dead. Killed by an Unforgivable Curse at Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore looked up wearily as Minerva McGonagall entered his office without knocking.

"How is Miss Granger Minerva?" He asked quietly, his gaze focused loosely on a patch of floor just inside the threshold.

"Sleeping. I had Severus make up a sleeping draught for her; the calming potion was quite useless."

She wandered about the room, flustered, before sinking in the nearest chair.

"What **happened** Albus?"

There was a pause before the question was answered.

"He was killed Minerva. Killed by his own wand."

"He didn't do it himself? Surely not…"

The witch tailed off as the enormity of what she had said sank in.

"No. He may have been able to turn his wand on himself, but I find it highly unlikely he could have punched himself and knocked himself over doing so."

Albus pondered what he was about to say, stroking his beard slowly.

"He was murdered Minerva. Murdered on school grounds."


	3. Chapter 3

The Great Hall was full. Students from all four houses filled the enormous tables from head to foot. No-one spoke louder than the quietest whisper and, for quite possibly the first time in the history of Hogwarts, no-one was eating. The house-elves of the kitchen had long since given up on cooking anything – even the plates of food on the Slytherin table remained untouched from breakfast. Even the appearance of hundreds of owls with the days post did little to lighten the mood.

Fred and George were sat at the Gryffindor table with Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Ginny Weasley. Not even the twins could bring themselves to speak or eat, and they say there, in silence, each gazing absentmindedly at some small feature on the archaic table.

The silence and reflection was broken by the appearance of a dejected Hedwig, who landed in front of Fred, and half-heartedly held out her leg, which had a small letter attached to it. Glancing round at the others, Fred gingerly removed the letter, hardly daring to touch it. It was a small parchment letter with 'Harry' written on it in swirling sprawling letters.

"Anyone recognise the writing?" Fred asked softly, but no-one did. Opening the small envelope revealed a tiny piece of parchment, barely big enough for more than a few sentences, but containing only a few lines.

"Watch where you go,

Mind who you see,

Everyone will know

And you can't catch me"

"What does that mean?" Katie asked, only to be met with blank looks and bemusement.

"We should take it to Dumbledore, it might be important." Everyone was agreed with Angelina, and they all left the hall quietly.

"Professor, we need to see Professor Dumbledore urgently!"

"Professor Dumbledore is very busy at the moment. What is so urgent that you need to see him right away?" Replied Professor McGonagall somewhat icily.

"Hedwig's just delivered this." Fred thrust the note into the professor's hand.

McGonagall said nothing, but strode off towards the Headmaster's office, motioning for the assembled to follow her.

"What is it Professor McGonagall?"

"Harry Potter's owl has just delivered this."

She handed the riddle to Professor Dumbledore, who read it with a growing expression of bewilderment.


End file.
